Measuring and maintaining the quality of water is important in a wide variety of circumstances. For example, water in swimming and diving pools, hot tubs, and other sports, recreational, and therapeutic bodies of water need to be kept at certain levels of quality not only to maintain that water's clarity, but also to keep the users of these bodies of water safe from waterborne illnesses. Many homeowners try to manage the chemical levels and water quality themselves using litmus paper, reagent drops and other over the counter testing kits, while others rely on third party services. Each of these approaches has its benefits, but also many drawbacks. What is needed is a device and service that provides reliable, accurate monitoring and chemical delivery services to the homeowner without having to rely exclusively on an on-site professional.